Rage of Nature: Hachiro vs Hanaba
It was a bautful day in the Village hidden in the leaves as the sun met the sky in perfect matrimony.... not a cloud to block its views as its rays hit the village giving life to the village... On the nearby training round Hacrhio began to hear rumors of this Flora Release and its unique abilities and how its possible it could be related to his Wood Release At first I was unconvinced at the sound of this jutsu.. btu if enough people believe it than I feel compelled to find this person.... I need to find the pracitioner of this style of Nature Release and find out for myself Hachiro said as he left the ramen shop to track down this Flora Release User Hanaba Kihane was making her way through town on her occaisonal roaming through the village. She had no missions for the day, and everyone else she knew was away for a while. She had visited the library earlier on and read about Wood Release. She knew well of its power, but could it rival that of her Flora Release and even surpass it? "Wood Release is considered greater, huh?" Hanaba thought as she weaved through the busy stream of people, "It's probably equal to my Flora Release, but not greater. If only I could find someone who uses Wood Release, we could maybe test this theory out and solve that question once and for all." After searching frantically and losing track of his whereabout he was lost deep in his thougths as he racked his brain trying to find a person to a release he had never seen.. What does a Flora Release even look like.. what would a user eve look like in all his rushed thought he bumped into someone at such force he nearly fell over top of them Hanaba was continuing down her path, trying to compare the two elemental natures to one another when someone crashed into her and nearly landed on top of her. "Hey!" she squeaked, pushing the person away and getting to her feet. "You should watch where you're going. You could've crushed me." She brushed her shirt off and tapped her foot repeatedly, looking for an apology. NO one told you to not look where your going. Hachiro said being spiteful before he noticed the young women who was beautiful.. but young..... An apology is due on both sides.... I believe So I am sorry.. for my carelessness.. im just looking for something that sad as it sounds.. ive never seen and dont know what it looks like.. Theres this new release in the village that everyon has been talking about and Ive been trying to track it down Hachiro said.. you wouldnt happen to know would you.. of this Flora Release they called it ... would you?? Hanaba tilted her head at the apology and bowed a little. "Forgive me for my rash behavior," she said, "I've been a little irritated lately." She listened to the man's story and her heart suddenly lurched a little. "He's been seeking my Flora Release?" she asked herself, "But why? He doesn't seem like an enemy, so what's his story?" She put on a brave face and smirked a little, "I am the Flora Release user you are looking for. I am Hanaba of the Kihane clan." Is that right Hachiro face changed... well then need look no further.... I have been seacrhing for you to see this Flora Release in action... I am Hachiro of the Senju clan...... and I am a Wood Release user.... the confusion between our style has intrigued me beyond what you can imagine.. Hachiro said excited... I wish to face you in a quick spar to see what the Flora release is all about.... If you dont mind let us take this out the village Hachiro said politely.. Ladies first Hanaba's smile widened a little when she heard where this man came from. "Senju, eh?" she asked, her eyes brightening. "I've always wanted to see how Wood and Flora styles were different, and being a Senju makes that so much better. I have a perfect place to go." She smiled and ran off and out of the village a short distance away. She finally stopped in a clearing surrounded by tall trees and filled with various grasses, flowers, and other plants. She crossed her arms and nodded, "Let's see how far my training has got me," she said. Cant help but ask what are the properties of the Flora Release. i cant imagine.. what it could be.. and you the first and well only person I know of the Kihane CLan so the honor is mine... How long have had this power.. hachiro asked as he looked over his surroundings Hanaba uncrossed her arms and kneeled over a flower and touched it. She then lifted up into the air and made it spin around. "My Flora Release enables me to influence a variety of plants," she said, "roots, leaves, flowers, grass, you name it. I cannot manipulate wood or trees though. That's why I always wanted to find the one who could manipulate the trees, like you." I see where as I control trees and its vegatation you control plants and leaves and flowers.. not much difference.. Wood Release principles over look that idea in terms of raw power.. maybe but in terms of quick attacks that can easily change the pace of a fight I can see here the Flora Release can prevail.. This will be an interesting Matchup Hachiro Said as he was beginning to weave his handsigns "He's starting already, huh?" the Kihane asked herself, watching the scene before her, "Well, I suppose a little warm-up before we kick this off wouldn't hurt any. Here goes!" Hanaba then weaved a series of hand seals as well and jumped back. She then released a highly-pressured blast of water at Hachiro. Water huh.. looks like she going to make me wait to use her Flora abilites.. thats fine with me gives me a chance to build up to the big finale as Hachiro used Water Release: Torrential Awakening firing off a massive volumn o water that formed into a seas beast and crashed into the water move canceling each other out.. As the water attacks crashed into each other, Hanaba took this to her advantage and jumped over the explosion of water. She then landed next to Hachiro and attacked him using her Divine Lotus taijutsu. She performed a midair spinning kick followed by a thrusting palm attack within a couple of seconds. Hachiro was caught off guard by quickness and was taken off his balance with the Quick strike however using his own ingenuity he used Chakra Scalpel to strike the ground to regain his balance without being sent backward back at Hanabas arm in order to methodically take her out of this fight.. by severing the muscles in her arms,, showing how dangerous he could be a close distance as well... Your smart most Wood Release users are mid-range long range fighters.. I however am a decent fighter in tajutsu based situations Hanaba was taken off guard by the sudden attack and knocked backwards. She tried to move her arms, but when she couldn't realized she would've lost this battle, if she wasn't a medical ninja as well. "Well," she said, smirking, "I guess playtime is over and it's time to kick this up a notch." Using sheer willpower, she weaved a series hand signals and proceeded to heal her arms. She then jumped back and weaved another series of hand signals. Using her chakra, she manipulated the leaves in a nearby tree and created a mass of shuriken made from leaves. She then released them all at once at her opponent. N''ow I get to see it'' Hachiro said a he used Wood Release: Great Forest Technique turnng his arm into a series of Trees that all fored sharp like stakes which protected him from the Massive array of Shurikens and managed to stay on course and head at Hanaba's posistion The Flora Release user wasn't surprised when her attack was deflected so easily. "Just what I expected from Wood Release," she thought as she watched the attack ahead of her. "Here goes!" she shouted, weaving hand signals, "Flora Release: Vine Barrier!" She then released a huge vine out of the ground in front of her that absorbed the impact of her attack. However, that alone wouldn't be enough to stop it. She then used a Violent Eroding Wave to jet herself off of the ground and some distance away from Hachiro as the vine was destroyed. "Not bad," she giggled. This release has a variety of uses I see.. offensive and defensive all in one motion.. but see Wood release the very ground underneath is your enemy and it is my friend..dear one Hachiro said as he smiled and used Wood Release: Binding Nest in the area Hanaba was due to land hoping to ensnare her and hold her to see what her next would be.. due to the nature of this battle if she was caught he would have the tree implode on her.. lets ee how the Flora release works around this one "I see what you're doing," Hanaba said, weaving hand signals, "But no matter how much wood you create, there is always something that work its way around it...vines!" She then created a multitide of vines around the Binding Nest and weaved them into an intricate net above the trap. Landing in the middle, she bounced over the Binding Nest and pulled a few Leaf Shuriken out of her pockets and tossed them towards Hachiro, and then forming a water sphere behind him that unleashed liquid spikes at him. She really is inventive, ill give her that much she's clever.. but I hae to remina a few steps ahead of her Hachiro used Wood Release: Adamantine Beckoning Tree to protect from the water in the back and the leaf shuriken up front... IM going to add a new incentive into my attack style.. Hachiro then used Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees to cause a small scale forest to grow directly underneath them both as tree began to force their way to the surface.. and they began to create roots that all reached for Hanaba "My techniques are incredibly fast," Hanaba whispered to herself, "but his techniques have stronger attributes. I won't allow myself to be beaten so easily." She then raced towards the approaching roots and used her Divine Lotus training to doge as many roots as she could before reaching the opposite edge of the clearing. She has the quickness.. and agility my Wood Release lacks.. but that doesnt mean I cant try to match her at her own game.. Hachiro said as he used Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees creatign a series of flowers that would produce a pollen to put the enemy to sleep "Pollen?"''she asked herself, watching the pollen cloud racing for her, ''"That would be effective, against ordinary shinobi. However, I am a Kihane, and a Flora Release user at that!" She weaved a quick series of hand signals created a special seal in front of her mouth. She then proceeded to release a stream of pollen from her mouth. The pollen's chakra changed the pollen of the Wood Release technique, redirecting all of the pollen back towards Hachiro. Hachiro seeing his pollen plus the pollen added to his both sent back at him he Should have figured she would be able to do that.. Hachiro said as he [[|Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique|retreated into the earth]] to avoid the pollen.. and while hidden in the earth he took this chance use Wood Release: Great Forest Crumbling to make trees rapidly grow from he ground and quickly strike the opponent with blunt force Hanaba stopped her jutsu as she was suddenly struck by a rising tree and flung into the air. She hit the ground with a hard thud, but recovered in time to dodge another rising tree. Jumping high above the trees, she dug into her backpack and pulled out nine Seeds of Vigor. She ate one to restore her stamina and shot the other ones towards some of the trees, watching them burrow deep inside. Landing outside the trees, she awaited for Hachiro to reappear. Hachiro Immeditely came out of the groud as if it were water.. using the move from eariler.. Ive got to say.. the Flora Release is a handy respectable Jutsu.. Hell it can even Rival the wood release in terms of Variety and uses in battle.. Hachiro said as he used Wood Release: Cutting Technique projectiles to match the seeds and protect himself.. I need to find a way to get her without her being able to get around it or throught it "Pretty sharp!" Hanaba exclaimed as her projectiles were deflected. "You've gotta be at least jōnin level to be that good." She got into a fighting stance and smiled. "His Wood Release is something not be taken lightly," she thought, "I'm having a hard time keeping up with his attacks, let alone dealing any damage. Perfect, the hidden seed has been planted." Making a hand seal, the hidden seed, which was burrowed within a tree, rapidly grew into a large twisting vine that sapped the tree of chakra and channeled it back towards Hanaba, slowly wilting the tree. She then weaved another series of hand seals and sharpened the grass around Hachiro's feet and body. After feeling a few prickle under his feet and realzing the grass was being ued gasint him he jumped on top of the flowers he created earlier to protect his body and ive him a safe spot to land for a second... Oh shes smart.. a delated technique.. but that means she must have done it earlier in the fight.. at some point that i didnt notice.. 2 can plan that game Havrio said as he used Wood Release: Second Coming of a World of Thorny Trees as he used the flowers he created earlier to creat the growth a series of tree that possessed thorns on them to try and ensnare Hanaba as they flooded the area ripping the gorund as they progressed tearing thru his previous flower as he rode. the new tress he created.. Ie got to nuffily her movement and use it to my advantage some how "This guy is putting no stop to his attacks," Hanaba said as she jumped away from the impending attack, "I am not one to be outdone so soon!" She then weaved a series of hand signals and allowed the thorny trees to surround her. Instantly, a large cactus burst out of ground and surrounded Hanaba on all sides, protecteing her from the trees. The cactus caught onto Hachiro's chakra signature and shoot a volley of needles his way. Damn it I just can pin her down using the nearby Vegatation he created he used Mayfly to merge with the tree and escape the jutsu.... as they collide with his last position appeared on the opposite of of where he just was on another part of the tree.. This is insane.. I get closer and closer only for her to find another way out.. this is like a game of chess... I need a new endgame.. Hachiro said as he used Root Manipulation Technique to replensish his chakra but also use the tree to communicate and find out Hanaba location as he had lost track her .. once the tree told him he used those roots to appear from the ground to ensnare hanaba one more time.. With my chakra back to normal I can use That move now Hanaba could see that her cactus was being invaded by roots, so she spawned a flower and jumped out of it, the nectar coating her restoring some of her lost chakra. He couldn't see Hachiro anymore, but she didn't have to. Sapping more energy from the dying tree covered with her vines, she weaved a series of hand signals and created a special spore that raced towards Hachiro's location. "This is a nice game of cat and mouse," she said, "but it's my turn to chase you now." She got away again.. Hachiro said as he moved again.. maybe im playing the wrong game here..maybe I need to adjust the settings on this.. and change the flow.. ill played her game thinking I could do it better but I was wrong.. Time for a gamechanger.. Hachiro used Wood Release: Wood Dragon which created a massive Wood dragon that appeared behind Hachiro.. the dragon than tore a war path thru the tree seeking Hanaba as his roots were still connected to the tree to tell him her location Hanaba could sense from her spore that Hachiro was on the move again, but was suddenly frozen stiff when a gigantic dragon made of wood came her way. "If I don't deal with that," she whispered, weaving hand signals, "I'll be finished in a split second. Flora Release: Akai Ryu!" Slamming her hand on the ground, she was lifted into the air by a giant venus flytrap plant with seven traps. The traps raced toward the dragon and clamped onto it with their teeth-like spikes, slowing it down to a halt. The plant then used its acid-like enzymes to break down the dragon into chunks. While that was going on, a much larger trap erupted from beneath Hachiro, engulfing him and part of the surrounding area before locking shut. Hachiro Found himself falling in the trap.. but it was a clone as he used Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique creating clones of himself up to at least 10 to make the trap expand and force him to be released.. these clones were created out of the vegatation that was in the area.. the 10th one was caught in the trap.. while the other 9 managed to avoid... I was hoping to save this move for last.. the 9 clones said in unison but looks like we have no choice...each clone used Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave to creates a ocean worth of water which began to fill up the area greatly.. until all the previous battlefield was covered in water.. Were it not for my Senju Uzumkai lineage I wold have been able to pull that move off... BUt with this mass of water it should be enough as the clones all stood ready to prepare another jutsu Hanaba saw the large torrent of water coming her way and jumped inside of her venus flytrap plants to avoid being washed away. The plant made its way to the surface of the water and the Kihane girl jumped out of its opening. She looked around to find that the entire area was submerged. Not too far from her was Hachiro and his ten clones. "I can't use water techniques as well as my friend Kaede," she said, settling into her Divine Lotus stance and weaving hand signs, "Nor can I create that much clones, but I will try to even the odds." Then five balls of plant matter rose the surface of the water around her and molded into five copies of her. The clones weaved a series of hand signals and all shot a Violent Eroding Wave attack at Hachiro and his clones. Not this time I finally have you on the ropes.. Hachiro said as his clones used Water Release: Infinite Torrent Sharks creating an infinite number of shark missles whose strength increased due to the volunm of water surround them as the missles collided on the wave and due to the vast number managed to overpower it and head at Hanaba.. This has been a great experience of mine.. to see the Flora Release in person and turly say it is a rival to the Wood Release. we are like faimly you and I e each represent Nature serenity and its rage Hachiro said with a smile on his face "Only one thing left to do!" Hanaba shouted, weaving hand seals. Managed to erect a wall of vines in front of her to protect against the water shark attack coming her way. Once the attacks landed on the vines, the plant barrier absorbed much of the impact, but the following implosion sent Hanaba flying back some distance. She regained her bearings and landed gracefully. "Wood Release does more with trees than I ever though it could," she said, smiling, "It's nice to see that I have finally faced this ability in true combat. We hold a reigns of nature in our hands." She then started to weave a series of hand signals. "Now, you shall see Flora Release in its purest form." Hachiro got ready.. show me your best move.. I want to see what you can bring to the tbale becuase I only have two more moves left of my Wood Release.. and i believe one of the will finish this match.. but Ive gotta say.. you have opened my eyes today.. i wasnt a believer at first but I stand corrected and humbled before you.... that doesnt mean you will gain victory howeverhe said as he used Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees a much stronger version of the move he used earlier as even more trees began to sporut up out the ground.. and a huge forest began to appear as tree roots began to form around Hanaba to interrupt her attack and focus Hanaba continued making hand signals, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She didn't move as the roots surrounded her and closed in, sealing her in. For a while, the atmosphere around the new forest was quiet and still. Suddenly, the roots around Hanaba started to stir, shaking with great intensity. In a flash of slashes, the roots around the Kihane was torn into pieces. Hanaba was alive, but she had changed. Her skin and the whites of her eyes were now a beautiful pale green. Green vines grew along and around her arms, legs, and neck, sprouting gorgeous white and red flowers. The air around her was light, yet filled with vigor. "Transformation complete," she said, walking toward Hachiro. by the Kage..... bringing out the big guns are we.. well theres no need for me to hold back in further.... Hachiro looked aroing plenty of room he used his best and strongest technique.. I was saving this just for you in the last moment Wood Release: Wood God Technique as a massive Figure took form out of the wood and Trees forming up to match the Giant Avatar.. Hachiro jumped on the wood god shoulders.. two gods.. one winner... Lets see caves in first shall we "I won't be holding back anymore either!" Hanaba shouted, racing toward her opponent. With the clap of her hands, the flowers growing on her shed a few petals and she channeled her chakra into them to create eight large petal shuriken. They all raced towards the giant, then suddenly weaved around it and flew into the distance. Hanaba then blasted another jet of highly-pressurized water at Hachiro, larger and more violent than ever. Hachiro had the God giant use Wood Release: Adamantine Beckoning Tree to protect from both jutsu as it managed to do so but was destroyed... The Wood God appreciates you going easy on him but he has a trick to show you as well.. one of the Hachiro clones used Water Release: Imploding Water Wave Bullet creating a massive imploding jet of water to take the avatar of its feet causing immense damage as the pressure of the water due to the depths was impressive Hanaba jumped back to evade the attack, but it was too late. She was caught by the leg in the jutsu and it was torn off in a split second, propelling her into the water. However, instead of blood gushing from her wounds, it was a pale green liquid. She giggled a little and sat up. "When fighting against a world of plants," she said, "This is only a flesh wound." Slowly, he leg started to renegrate as if it was roots, fueled by the water underneath her. "Also, who said I was holding back!?" As soon as she said that, the petal shuriken turned around and raced back towards the giant. The broke off into many individual petals, with three paper bombs attached to each of them. They penetrated the back of the giant and exploded violently, creating a massive shockwave. Hachiro was caught with his pants down and he knew it as the Force propelled him toward hanaba's direction and his clones were destroyed he took this time to grab her.... and throw he a considerable distance before he realized his shoulder was dislocated in the force of the explosion to which he attempted to snap back in place.... She exceeds all my expectations of what I expected of a new Release Hanaba flew back from that throw quite some distance before landing and skidding to a stop. This battle had been a game of blow-for-blow the whole time through. No matter how much they tried, they never injured their opponent enough to win the match. Due to her transformation, her chakra level was slowly regenerating and photosynthesis made it easier to fight, so there wasn't much hope in pounding her into submission. He looked down at her leg to see that it recovered, though her clothing from the knee down was gone. She stood up and crossed her arms, staring at Hachiro ahead. "No wonder Wood Release made the First Hokage famous," she thought to herself, Its possiblities are limitless, just like my Flora Release."